


Peter's Rabbit Friend

by Rosie The Not Awesome (awesomerosie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plushophilia, Pseudo-Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/Rosie%20The%20Not%20Awesome
Summary: Peter was gifted a free day. He used it very wisely.





	Peter's Rabbit Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted MCU fic is this debauchery. Go me!

The need had been building all week. Between work, classes, and Spidey stuff Peter hadn’t had the time nor the energy to letoff _steam._ But today, today he was completely free.

Peter peered away from the TV, over to the pile of generally ignored stuffed animals. The ones he had kept for years without thinking anything of. It was weird, the urge he now felt looking at those toys, the need developing low in his belly. They looked so soft, and something inside him needed to feel it on his most sensitive parts.

So, Peter stood from his ratty but comfortable sofa, loped to the corner, and picked up a brown teddy bear off the top of the pile. He stared down at it, squeezing it and watching it puff back up. He was half convinced that by the time he touched it he wouldn’t want to try it anymore, but now that the fur was brushing against his skin he couldn’t bear to leave it as an unknown.

Peter held the bear up to his face, rubbing it gently against his chin, and mumbled a quiet, “I’m sorry, Mr. Bear.”

He dropped the bear, hastily pulled off his clothes, and then knelt down on the carpet of his tiny living room. The pile looked even more inviting this way. He dug to the bottom, pulling out the biggest animal - a very large, rotund, black rabbit - and laid it out flat. The rabbit almost seemed happy to be here and it made Peter feel better about this whole thing.

Peter dragged the rabbit closer, hovering just above it with his knees on either side. His cock was already mostly hard, sticking out toward the rabbit like a compass. He spread his legs, lowering himself down into the soft fur. All the blood in his body rushed down into his cock, making his hips jerk into the plush. It felt amazing.

Peter stilled himself and took a shaking breath. The next thrust was slow, deliberate, eyes closed to feel every tickling caress. From the tip of his cock, all the way to his taint was stimulated in this one motion, pulling a breathy moan from his chest.

The other plushies sat on as an audience, activating a voyeurism kink Peter didn’t know he had. He felt like he should put on a performance, quell the needs of them as well as his own.

Peter held the rabbit’s arms and thrust again. And again. And again. Soon he was lightheaded and moving without control. He grabbed the rabbit’s ears, tilted its head up, and scooted forward to stick his cock under its chin. And then he began thrusting into the cocoon of softness like there was no tomorrow.

His moans picked up, rivaling that of a pornstar. His thrusts picked up speed, jerking, pounding against the rabbit’s throat. His stomach was tied up in knots, tightening more and more, making it impossible to stop even if he wanted to.

Peter could feel his orgasm cresting, tipping on the edge. He pulled back, pulling his cock free, and thrust against the rabbit’s stitched smile. His cock erupted at the scratchy thread, hips still pumping as his cock painted black fur with streaks of white. He gasped in a breath, lungs burning.

A glance up had him bursting out laughing, keeling over the sticky mess he just made.

He just fucked a rabbit.

And he enjoyed it!

And now the other plushies looked _“content”_ as if this was their idea. Somehow that was easier for him to believe.

But now that he knew what it felt like, how satisfying the aftermath looked, he wanted to do it again. Peter glanced up again, scanning the pile. That swirly fur was very tempting.

Today was going to be a great day.


End file.
